This invention concerns a paper product, and more particularly relates to a disposable shaped absorbent paper product useful in a specialized sanitary application.
In the anatomy of the male human, urine which collects in the bladder is excreted during the act of urination by passage through the urethra tube, past the prostate gland which interacts in valve-like manner with the uretha tube, ultimately exiting from the glans penis. However, several drops of residual urine may remain within the urethra in route to the glans penis. Greater amounts of such residual urine occur with disorders of the prostate gland. Eventually the residual urine will flow by gravity and soil the underclothing or trousers. To prevent such delayed gravity flow, the man may forcefully shake the penis while over a urinal to discharge the residual urine. In the course of said shaking however, the path of the exiting urine is uncertain and may contact the hands, trousers, floor and wall. This situation is not only generally unsanitary, but could lead to the spread of contagious diseases such as AIDS. Although various devices and napkin-like products have earlier been proposed to cope with this problem, such earlier expedients have been either too expensive or impractical in terms of comfort and ease of use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sanitary napkin for male hygiene.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sanitary napkin adapted to envelop the male genital organ.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sanitary napkin of the aforesaid nature that is easily dispensed from a storage state and easily employed.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a sanitary napkin of the aforesaid nature of low cost and disposable in a toilet bowl.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.